Human
by Id65
Summary: Nichole Woods and her sister Katie are exchange students from America, humbly gracing Hogwarts halls with their presence for reasons unknown. While Sirius can always count on a good laugh from them or maybe a dance party, He wants to know Nichole's real story, not the barriers she puts up. (Set Marauders, but Present day since Nichole needs her shuffle And I know, horrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So the long awaited fic (Not really) called-Human! Now I'll explain that name in the end in a long authors note...**

**But this is set present day cause Nichole needs her Shuffle, and who am I to refuse her Apple products? :)**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenager. I am Girl. I am not a multi-millionaire woman. Though I do share a J in our names with J.K. Rowling, I am not her. Thus I am writing on FANFICTION. must I explain this? Again?**

* * *

Platform 9 and 3/4. Hello.

"Wait up for me Nichole!" Katie pulls my sleeve, brushing back her frizzy blonde hair, or is it Brown? She still confuses me.

"Yeah, sorry bout that sis" I say. She smiles brightly. "That's cool. I'm going to go be awesome!" She runs off and I shake my head as I board the train.

Then I put my things in baggage, walk to an empty compartment.

I grab my shuffle and plug in my headphones and watch the people passing by. I nod my head to the music, and everybody ignores me. Then My favorite song comes along and I can't help sing to the course

**_But I'm only human_**

**_And I bleed when I fall down_**

**_I'm only human_**

**_And I crash and I break down_**

**_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_**

**_You build me up and then I fall apart_**

**_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_**

Somebody taps my shoulder. I jump and my ear buds fall out, continuing the song.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say nice voice" She says.

Her hair is Auburn and straight. "Yeah. Thanks" I say.

"Lily!" Somebody calls. She shoots me a smile. "sorry. Gotta go" She leaves, and I put a ear bud back in, don't want to be scared twice, watching the people that pass by again waiting for the train to start.

A group of boys pass by, and one runs back to look at me, tapping my knees to Rock and Roll by Avril Lavinge as I hum along. He enters and the 3 other boys follow him in.

They stand grinning at me while I listen, well the first one does looking me up and down.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sitting or going to keep ogling me like Pervs?" I ask. They sit.

"What did you say?" A boy with Black hair asks me, adjusting his glasses and mussing up his hair. "Ohhh An American!" The boy who sat next to me says. I take out my ear buds and glance at the other two boys.

A pudgy boy with Brown hair, who watches over the last boys shoulder as he furiously writes on some parchment, His sandy hair falling in his eyes. "Going to introduce yourselves?" I ask.

"A cheeky American! my My Padfoot I believe we have found your soul mate" the boy with Glasses says.

I don't see how that was cheeky?

"Sirius Black." the guy whose next to me says. The glasses guy says "James Potter, the nerdy one is Remus Lupin, and the one annoying him is Peter pettigrew" James says.

"Hmm" I say. I put my headphone back in and skip until it goes to Paramore.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Sirius asks. I ignore him.

I tap along the drum solo.

"Please? Please? Please?" Sirius says.

"Haven't you been told it's rude to annoy defenseless girls?" Lily appears. "Evans!" James perks up. "Go die in a hole" she snaps and settles next to me.

* * *

**Ok so to those reading this you probably aren't my big followers who like hang on my every word (who are we kidding? I have no fans like that)**

**Point is I don't have word, so my chapters go from 4-6,000 word beauties to this-500 measly words. I also find I don't fry my brains like this in short increments sooo. More tomorrow anyways, I want to see how this fic Pans out and if anybody will actually look at it (Yeah not likely)**

**So the name Human-Now that's an interesting story, there's a song by Christina Perri that's simply amazing called Human (Worth a listen) and that's usually how I come up with names for my Fics, usually. But this song-It's my favorite. Like ever (and If you knew me, well-it's an impressive feat to settle on a single song as my favorite)**

**Anyways next chapter Sirius gets a Serious head-slapping! See-see what I did there? cheesy?**

**Ah whatever.**

**-Id65 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back! Thanks to I love power rangers7135 for being the first Follower! Now if everybody else could follow their lead and Follow this story/Review that'd be awesome (Hint Hint)**

* * *

_"haven't you been told it's rude to annoy defenseless girls?" Lily appears. "Evans!" James perks up. "Go die in a hole" she snaps and settles next to me,_

"so then why are you here?" Sirius asks.

Lily sniffs. "Moral support. We can't have you crushing all the girls souls" She says. I laugh "I'd like to see them try" I say. It must come off more as brave, but I meant it more in a 'it already has been' way. Lily laughs. "So Where are you from? What school did you go to before transferring to Hogwarts?" She asks.

I resist the urge to snort at the name, brushing back a few light brown strands of hair from near my face.

"Um-I'm from America, I lived in Washington DC and boarded at Elizabeth York's school for exceptional young ladies, until well-they had a slight pest problem" I say.

Sirius and James snort at the name of my school but Lily asks. "What pest problem?" She asks. Katie makes a dramatic entrance flouncing in and sitting in between James and Remus.

"Ah Peter, He was a valued member of the community at Yorkies, but he sadly was asked to leave" She says. Lily snorts. and I break out in giggles.

"And as you know Colie, he sadly was forced to leave the premises, but he came back for Jordan, ah true love" Katie looks dreamily at the ceiling while I pound the wall in a mad laughing fit tears coming from my eyes.

"and-" I choke regaining composure for a short moment. "And how that Love worked out, I-I can almost see the Light" I say. Katie chokes, laughing. "to funny Colie!" She says. "Same to you Kit-kat" I say. She sobers. "Don't call me that" She says. "Then don't call me Colie. Nichole." I correct her.

"Pest problem?" Lily prompts. we shake ourselves out of our reverie.

"Right. so Care of Magical Creatures teacher bought these lizard eggs, but they weren't all lizard eggs-One of them was a Bextra, a male Bextra we named peter. Jordan is this Slut in our year-she wore so much perfume Peter became infatuated with her..." I can't continue because everyone else is cracking up, and I start laughing to.

"Oh my gods Chole, anyways I'm Katie woods, and this Stoked Girl here is my sister Nichole woods" Katie says. they stare at us blankly.

We wink, then sigh, stand up cross our arms, roll our eyes, and say "Briiits!" At the same time. Katie falls back dramatically "Wonder twins?" She asks.

"Did you doubt it? Now we should probably school these poor confused Poms" I say. "Stoked means Super happy, awesome, ecstatic." Katie says.

Lily nods. "You two are freaks" She says. I pat her on the back. "What was your first clue?" I ask while Katie looks at me, and places a hand on her forehead standing up, and imitates Mrs. Riley.

"Ms. Evans, Lily dear, You must know one thing about this world, and that is there is no such thing as crazy."

Sirius laughs.

Lily giggles at Katie's ridiculous accent

"And there are no such things as freaks, except for the people that wear GS clothes" Katie wrinkles her nose as if the thought of tacky GS clothing might make her keel over and die.

Lily smiles, then just starts laughing, and Remus says. "I like these two!" He smiles. "Hands off the brunettes mine" Sir us says. We both look at him.

"Who-" I say

"Me?" Katie says.

* * *

**Yeah so you may have noticed I changed the rating because next chapter Sirius is going to Seriously Anger the wonder twins... **

**See what I did there? Yeah that was pretty cheesy. **

**I feel as if I'll be making that joke a lot-*quickly runs to profile* *Runs back* *Sighs dramatically* I really need to update my profile, all of those awesome jokes aren't as funny the 40th time round... but they are so Katie jokes so I might include a few**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now you may be wondering why You are reading the 2nd chapter for today, well that's because hiimkassandra REVIEWED! TWICE! **

**I blame Stella for this awesome Breakthrough for being a horrible liar and even worse at keeping a secret (see my other fic Eyes open) also Kass (can I call you that?) your awesome, Into GG, HP, and PJO, also a avid reviewer? A girl after my own heart.**

* * *

_Lily smiles, then just starts laughing, and Remus says. "I like these two!" He smiles. "Hands off the brunettes mine" Sirius says. We both look at him._

_"Who-" I say_

_"Me?" Katie says._

the train leaves the station and we talk along the way. "So do you know your house?" Sirius asks.

He sits on one side of me, lily on the other talking to Katie about potions. "Gryffindor!" I say in my best announcer voice. "Same as dear Katie here" I say. Sirius smiles. "Great! What year?" He asks. "6th" I say. "So are you two twins?" Sirius asks. I nod.

"That's cool" he says. The boys wander off much to Lily's pleasure.

There gone until after we've changed into our robes.

"well hello ladies." Sirius says. "Hey" I say.

We get off the train, And walk to the awaiting carriages. I glance at Katie and she nods, I know she can see the Threstrals as well.

(**AN. Did I spell that right?**)

The three of us board a carriage, and the annoying boys join us.

Though I must admit Sirius looks pretty awesome. His hair is a long length, his eyes a smoky grey blue, his smile Dazzling. His skin is a good tan. and his eyes don't leave my head as me and Lily joke around, and Katie tells me coded messages in girl talk.

"I think You need a new way into Hogwarts" He picks up me and Katie, slinging us over his shoulders as if we where empty messenger bags. "Sirius! Put us down!" Katie screams.

I want to avoid an embarrassing moment, apparently not happening as we enter a large entryway-a really, really big one. Katie screams drawing attention.

"SIRUS BLACK! PUT ME DOWN!" She screams. I laugh then move my head down to whisper in his ear.

"Put us down and I'll give you one wish" I have an awesome idea.

He screeches to a halt and sets us down grinning stupidly. a giant circle surrounds us of interested students.  
"May I Do the talking?" Katie asks "I get the hitting" I say. She starts Lecturing him.

"Sirius Black You are insufferable, idiotic-" She goes on while I give him a back of the head slap, then I slap him on either Cheek, then stamp on his feet.

"There Kat I think we're done. Don't want to ruin the children's brains" I say, since she's spitting out insults top speed. "Good, good. now-" She says and we do a double hair flip and head into what we're assuming is the great hall and sitting at the table covered in red and gold.

Lily sits down next to me laughing and we give her a double high-five. "I think we're going to be good friends" She says.

The sorting goes by, small shivering children.

Then-"Now, as some of you may have noticed, we have two exchange students this year, from America" Professor Dumbledore indicates towards us and I wave smiling while Katie ducks her head.

She's a bit shy. "I hope we will give them a big welcome" Then the feast begins.

"Fries?" I ask Katie. She nods.

"Cheeseburger?" she asks me and I nod.

"Greens" We groan in unison then do an underhand high five over lily's head, filling our plates. "Um-where are the burgers and fries?" I ask. lily gives me a look. "What?" She asks.

I face palm. "No. Way" I say. Katie sighs.

"What do we eat then?" Katie grudgingly asks Lily. She smirks and fills up our plates, and we taste it, its fair. "Thanks" I say.

She nods and moves down the table, only to have her seat filled by a certain Sirius black. "Hello girls" He says putting his arms around us, and we both slap the arm on our shoulder.

He laughs and removes the arms. "I do believe our dear Paddy's in love" James says. "Don't call me Paddy" Sirius says. James smirks. "Too late Padfoot." Remus says.

I laugh. "And who does dear Padfoot have an infatuation with this week?" Remus asks. James smiles. "Oh I'm sure we'll find out" James says. "You think?" Remus asks. James nods and Sirius laughs.

* * *

**So there's a chapter! Now You have to love these two. **

**Anyways if I get more REVIEWS I'll update again! xoxo**

**-Id65 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So Thanks to I love power rangers7135 review and Carrie Underwood's Blown away (My favorite song today, not my favorite of all time, that's human) you get 3 chapters today! I am awesome Huh? Well next chapter is Kit-Kats POV.**

* * *

_"And who does dear Padfoot have an Infatuation with this week?" Remus asks. James smiles. "Oh I'm sure we'll find out" James says. "You think?" Remus asks. James nods and Sirius laughs._

They continue there fight all the way after dinner and up to the common room of Gryffindor. "Here we are. Passwords Cherry Blossom" Lily says. the portrait swings open and we enter the common room, it's filled with Deep reds and gold's, with cushy armchairs and fireplaces.

"Come on. we have 6th years dormitory" She says. I follow her through an arch and up a large spiral staircase passing doors saying, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and finally 6. "Whew" Lily says.

We walk in and it's very nice. the walls are a bare cream, or stone in this matter and a plush red carpet spans the floor. it's a large dormitory actually.

Five 4-poster beds stand already made, with Red velvet or Gold curtains, and warm inviting sheets with even warmer looking blankets.

I found my bed, one of the beds with gold hangings. Lily and Katie did the same. then our two last dorm mates entered.

One was a pretty girl with long Black curls and big Blue eyes, and the other was a Blonde with perfectly straight hair that fell to her waist.

"Our new American Roommates!" the girl with Blonde hair says. she extends a hand to us. "I'm Amelia, and this is Olivia" She says. I nod. "I'm Nichole, and this is Katie" I say.

"I thought I got introductions!" Katie says. "you got to introduce us on the train" I say. she nods. "Fair enough. but I get next intro. I'm much more dramatic" Katie says.

"Anyways what do you people do for music?" I ask They stare at us blankly.

"Muggle things don't work here" Olivia says. We smile.

"Wonder twins activate!" we yell, then I go for my shuffle and she grabs for her speakers. we march down to the common room. I jump on a table.

"HEY!" I call. everyone, naturally everyone looks at me.

"So I hear you peeps have no music. Well we're here to change that horrible rule. Katie Hit it!" I yell.

Katie hits it and the first song that comes on is Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ryan lewis.

I smile and do a backflip off the table and onto the floor next to Katie and I say to her "Who says I can't do dramatic?"

A few people start dancing, most just stare at us in shock.

I Put my hands on my hips. "I'm sorry I thought we where in the Gryffindor common room, with people who where brave. maybe we should switch to Slytherin" I say.

That gets people dancing. Sirius grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. "Daring one eh?" I say laughing pushing back a strand if hair.

"Yeah. So about that wish-" He says. He smiles. "I wish for 13 more wishes" I scowl. "Fine, but after those 13 no more wishing for more wishes" I say. He smiles. "Well then one wish is that you dance with me" I do. I would've anyways but I didn't tell him that.

Ellie Goulding's Burn comes on.

I laugh as Katie does a triple disk dance move.

"So you take gymnastics?" He asks I nod. "Yeah. Luckily Professor Dumbledore set up a course for me, and A place Katie can practice her music" I say. He smiles. "You can play?" He asks.

"No, I can't play any instruments, I'm horrible. I have a fair voice but I'm still better at Gymnastics" I say. "Well lets see if that's true. OI BOYS!" A second later I'm vaulted into the air by a volley of boys, and everyone watches as I tumble through the air.

I hear screams and laughs, and all sorts of noises, I see Sirius laughing.

I do a quick tuck and roll and land in Sirius' arms, then I extract myself and Punch him in the arm hard. "Idiot!" I say. I take my shuffle and the speakers.

"Girls dance Party ONLY. Come on girls" I say. the girls follow.  
Zendaya's Replay. I sing along. "Yeah Wanna put this song on replay"

Everyone stares at me. "What? I love this song" I say.

We dance for a while then someone knocks on the door. "Sirius apologizes and wants you to bring the dance party downstairs" A little first year girl says. I sigh.

"Can't stay mad at the idiot. Come on!"

We all head downstairs and dance for a while, then we pack up for the night.

I take a shower, shave, then grab some PJs. Boy shorts, and a cami, also a zip up navy hoodie. I turn my shuffle on and close my eyes to the music.

I get usual first night insomnia, and toss and turn, eventually realizing I'm way to hot. I tear of the sweatshirt and the cami, leaving me in a sports bra and boy shorts, so I put the sweatshirt back on and slip into sleep.

* * *

**Ok! There's another Chapter! *sighs* A little country-or otherwise known as Carrie underwood is always good for the soul. Man I love my computer, free music libraries. Anyways next chapter the Wonder twins get more Awesome.**

**-Id65 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**KATIE TIME PEEPS! Thanks to I love power rangers7135 for reviewing last chapter! I'm in an awesome mood. Man I love music!**

* * *

KATIE.

I wake up, and glance at where Nichole sleeps peacefully.

She must have changed in the night, she always gets insomnia first day, and She's usually the morning person but all the traveling and jetlag and just the events of the past year have all weighed down on both of us so she's been sleeping later.

I watch her in a sisterly way.

Her light brown hair is still dam neat after a whole night, while I feel my hair it feels like a rats nest of dry hair in a messy choppy ponytail, like someone used my hair as play-doh and cut shapes out of it.

While I'm a light tan she has honey colored skin, while my eyes are grey hers are brown. while I'm a stocky tall she's a wiry tall, so thin that a guy could easily fit their hands around her waist.

While I play instruments she sings and does gymnastics, and track. I'm not into many sports. Soccer, yeah and sometimes field hockey but I'm mostly good at goalie only, which some people argue is the most important role, I'm to heavy to run fast but my build helps me defend goal.

Maybe I can get a Boys Vs. Girls thing going for soccer-or football whatever they call it here. I also play quidditch. I get up and try un tangle my hair, eventually throwing the hairbrush angrily at the wall.

It bounces back at me and my reflexes kick in, I catch it easily. "Wow! How'd you do that?" Amelia is looking at me. I shrug. "Quick reflexes" I say. then I jump up and move over to Nichole's bed.

"Nikki Come on! Up. Up. Up. UP!" I say. I give up and levitate her until she wakes up. "There ya go." I say releasing her onto the floor.

She grumbles at me but goes to get dressed. "Breakfast now!" Lily calls. I'm already dressed, my hair straightened with a spell. then Nichole comes out, and we head down to breakfast.

We sit next to each other.

The post comes, and with it some insults. "Hey Potter! I heard you don't have a beater for the quidditch team anymore! Looks like we're winning this years tournament after all!" A Slytherin yells, more insults come

I look at Nikki and I can tell she's thinking the same.

"Queen?" She asks. I nod. "Hey Boys. Can you follow a beat?" I ask. they nod. I show them

TAP. TAP. CLAP. TAP. TAP CLAP.

They nod and start doing it. people follow suit, they are popular until the whole Gryffindor tables doing it.

"Now when the course comes it We will, we will rock you, rock you" I say.

Then I amplify my voice and take it away.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

The songs short, but the Slytherins get it.

"I could kiss you two" Sirius says. I laugh and Nikki blushes

"What can I say? We love music, and putting PREPPY STUCK UP ROGS In there place" Nikki shouts the last part at the Slytherin table. Sirius laughs.

"So do you play quidditch Nikki? You have the build of a seeker" James says.

I was taking a sip of milk, but I start laughing so hard it comes out my nose, so I press my napkin to my face and keep on laughing.

Nikki choked on the food she was eating, and Sirius was patting her back. "Me-Play-Quidditch? no way. Katie does" Nikki says. I control my mad laughing fit and nod.

"What's your position?" James asks eagerly. "Keeper" I say, He smiles.

"Great! you should come to quidditch try-outs, we need a new keeper beater and chaser, they where all 7th years last year So we need to hold Tryouts" He says I smile.

"Great!" I say. "You to say great to much" Nikki groans. "We also need a new announcer, wouldn't happen to be amazing at that?" James looks at Nikki hopefully.

She smiles, and gives her speech

"And the balls are in the air, quaffle immediately taken by Deckon passed to Jolie OH AND A SCORE! 10-0 Yorkies! Kare holds the quaffle, and OH! that's gotta hurt, Perk gains possession and scores. 10-10 hawks! wait, was that the snitch? Jackson and Harkness dive for the snitch and-JACKSON CATCHES THE SNITCH! YORKIES WIN!" She says it all in one breath.

"Your hired" James says. Lily stares blankly. "what?" she asks. James smiles. "I'll tell you if you go on a date with me" "You'll tell me now anyways"  
"Shortest game on record between schools, professional or no. Yorkies Vs. Hawks. I just didn't realize you where the commentator" James looks at Nikki in awe.

She nods. "I talk fast" she says it nonchalantly

I snort. "Talk fast? Please. You do EVERYTHING fast" I say it dramatically and Sirius smiles. "We're the WONDER TWINS!" We shout in unison, bumping fists across the table.

Sirius laughs. "What does that mean anyways?" He asks as a tight-lipped Mrs.-something or other hands us our time tables.

"Wonder twins was this TV show- anyways point is there are these two twins with Super powers and well-wonder twins means what it sounds, wonder twins" I explain like a 3 year old whose asking why bubblegum is pink, slowly and deliberately.

* * *

**Ok so the Queen thing came from when I remember accidently starting a flash mob in kindergarten by Starting to sing We will rock you. **

**I**** always have had the dramatic flare. (Probably your going Nooooo really?)**

**So once I get 2 Reviews I'll update, and you'll get more adorability-or in the case of next chapter Katie talking Hogwarts into acquiring Pizza.**

**-Id65 out**

**REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! April! Thanks to I love power rangers7135 for reviewing! ****Now while I love somebody reviewed, I hate April-I won't bother telling you how horrible last April was for me-I'll get depressed.**

**Anyways I fell off a ladder (A loft bed one, so only a 6 ft. drop or so) and severely hurt my leg-restricting me from both school, school dance, and school GALA. I HAVE A FREAKING SOLO and I won't be able to perform. So yeah-How's your day been?**

**Well I'm still alive, and you either skipped or lived through my small well deserved rant so Here's a chapter**

* * *

"_Wonder twins was this TV show- anyways point is there are these two twins with Super powers and well-wonder twins means what it sounds, wonder twins" I explain like a 3 year old whose asking why bubblegum is pink, slowly and deliberately._

He laughs as we head to transfiguration.

We get the same lecture. Then I see Nikki raise her hand, she looks green.

"Yes Ms.-"

"Ms. Woods. Um Professor McGonagall I'm not feeling so well. Could I maybe go to the Hospital wing?" She asks.

Professor Mc-oh I can't pronounce that, she looks down from her desk at Nikki. "Ms. woods I do not allow slackers in my class"

I raise my hand

"Yes Ms.-"  
"Ms. Woods. Professor My sister is to goody-two-shoes to miss a class unless she was about to die" I say.

She nods. "Ms. Evans, please escort Ms. woods to the hospital wing" Professor McGonie says.

As she passes holding her stomach I whisper "I'll take notes for you two!" I actually pay attention and take notes, knowing Nikki will kill me, and probably Lily as well if I don't take at least half-good notes.

After class I walk over to James. "What's your next class?" I ask. He looks down. "Potions" He says. "Same as me. Can you maybe help me find it?" I ask. he nods and I follow him and Remus to the next class.

Half-way through Class Lily comes in.

"Ah Ms. Evans!" Mr. Slughorn says.

Lily pushes back a strand of hair breathing quickly, and it luckily masks James' sigh.

"I'm sorry Professor Slughorn, I was with a sick Classmate" Lily drops into the empty seat next to mine.  
"What's wrong with her?" I hiss as I add moonlace to my potion.

"Bad reaction to the food. She should be out by lunch" Lily whispers back. I sigh in relief.

* * *

I actually get fair marks in potions, then we move on to Divination.  
"Woods!" Sirius runs up to me, having several girls sigh/look after him and glare at me. "Yeah Sirius?" I ask. "How's Nichole?" He asks. I smile. "Fine. I'll tell her you asked" I say going into the great hall. He runs after me. "You'll do no such thing!"

"Oh I so will. I think it's adorable. known her what a day? Nirius? Sichole?" I thinking of date names. He slugs my shoulder. "Don't tell anyone." He says. I sigh as we sit down at the table. "Fine. I never could resist a good show" I say.

"What?" Peter Pettigrew asks looking up. that guy has ears like a rats.

"Oh nothing" I say innocently.

I eat quickly, then meet up with Nikki for DADA or Defense Against The Dark Arts. I give her a hug. "Oh so glad your back! Somebody asked how you where" I say as Sirius passes by. He sits right next to us. "Who?" She asks.

"Oh somebody" I say vaguely

"Who?" She asks.

"Geese Nichole Chillax. I don't remember but he sure was cute" I say.

* * *

**Ok so I could've made this longer but I am in a bad mood (No really?) So just like REVIEW! Please cause my day has been in the meter of life in between falling off a cliff and going to the fields of punishment (Otherwise known as Hell)**

**Owwww**

**-Id65 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**demonpoxxx, I love power rangers7135, Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"_Who?" She asks._

_"Geese Nichole Chillax. I don't remember but he sure was cute" I say._

The lesson starts, and my stomach starts acting up. I stand up.

"Professor? I don't feel so well. may I go to the hospital wing?" I ask. Nikki looks at me with sympathy.

"I have taught before Ms. Woods. No you may not" He declines my offer.

"Um Professor? I had a stomach ache earlier, and she might have simply been affected at lunch." Nikki says also without putting up her hand.

"Fine. I'm sure you can find the way on your own" He says obviously annoyed.

I pale.  
"Uh-uhm Yes sir?" I say. I grab my bag and walk out. I don't know where I am but I try to get back to the Grand hall.

I luckily run into the Gryffindor ghost, and I explain, he guides me to the hospital wing.

"Yes?" A nice looking woman looks up.

"I'm Katie woods, I have a stomach ache" I say. I really feel horrible.

She ushers me to a bed and gives me a fizzy drink.

"Mmm. What is this?" I ask.

"ginger ale. I'll have one of the house elves up here with some toast and to speak about the menus. 2 children with stomachaches in one day?" She asks shaking her head.

15 minutes later I'm eating warm toast and being watched by a small girl house-elf.

"is there any problem Miss?" She asks.

"we-my sister and I where wondering if you could make a few American foods-" I launch into an explanation of the foods.

Dinner rolls by and I'm feeling much better. I sit next to Lily. "Miss me?" I ask. She smiles. "Your alive. here are notes" she hands me notes for all the lessons I missed. we choose our foods, and I see some REAL food. PIZZA!

I look a Nikki, then we both grab 3 slices. nobody else had touched the pizzas weirdly enough

(Yes, I know people in Brittan eat Pizza, I'm not insulting you by saying you don't know how awesome Pizza is, just roll with it)

The others look confused. Nikki gives them each 2 slices.

"Um-What is this?" Sirius asks.  
"Pizza? Nikki your a miracle worker!" Lily takes 3 slices, and James piles on more.

"I love this stuff!" He says. Me and Nikki roll our eyes.

"Of course you do. Your a pig"

"And your a flower."

"Aww it's adorable when they flirt" I say.

"Isn't it Katie?" Nikki says.

We sit down and start eating, laugh as they Flirt-fight.

* * *

**How was that? Leg is still hurting... I will survive**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know, hate me hate me. But this was requested by a friend... But I still think that this scene-is hilarious. also I'm changing this to a T **

* * *

NICHOLE.

I stretch out, My arm wrapping around somebody's bare chest. a muscled warm chest. I curve circles, following the Abs absentmindedly. then I remember where I am and sit up.

"SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK!" I scream. "Well you didn't seem to be putting up a fight a moment ago" He says. I hit him with my pillow, and he falls out of bed, waking up the others. he scrambles up laughing as I hit him repeatedly.

"SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK! YOU WHERE IN MY FUCKING BED, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I pillow punch him all the way down the staircase into the common room where he falls at the feet of his fellow friends.

"I was wondering where you went. Sneak off to the girls dormitory's again Padfoot?" James says. He's to busy being hit to death To reply.

"Sirius, Fucking, Black." I say. I hit him so many times he's not laughing. "Ugh!" I say.

"Well look at you in your PJs all ramped up?" He says.

"I wake up to a random dude in my bed and you think I WON'T kill you?" I ask.

Then I glance down at my Pjs, boy shorts and a Sports Bra.  
"Like what you see? Good because it's the last time you see it" I say to the boys ogling me.

Then I kick Sirius where it hurts and walk back to my dorm.

* * *

As soon as Katie and I enter the great hall all talking lowers as people openly stare.

We sit down across from Sirius. "Still Talking an Octave high?" I ask Smiling. He frowns.

"That wasn't funny" He says.

"I never said it was. I said it was fair retaliation" I reply. I turn back to Katie.

"So who was he?" I ask casually.

She throws up her hands. "You've been bothering me about this like everyday since I told you!"

It's true. It's Friday now, September 6th. I smile.

"I'll find out" I say. Then I resume breakfast.

"Hey Woods, tryouts are tomorrow at 8:30 AM." James says.

"Hey Lily, Hogsmeade on Sunday?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes.

"When Pigs Fly" She says.

"That a promise?" He asks.

She throws her hands up.

"Yes! I promise when Pigs Fly I'll go with you to Hogsmeade!" She grabs a piece of buttered toast and leaves muttering.

"I believe we know our next mission as Maurders" James says grinning stupidly.

"Maurders?" I ask.

"Never telling" Sirius says.  
I put on puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?"

He holds a silent conference with Katie, I'll have to ask how people do that.

"Fine. The Maurders is James, Remus, Peter and I" He says.

"Sirius!" James slugs his shoulder.

"Geese James, Don't you think I've been abused enough today?" Sirius asks as we leave the hall. I stop in the doorway.  
"No, No Not really" I say. His eyes widen as I stamp on his foot with my high-heeled boot. I give him the finger.

"Go fuck Yourself"

"Happily"

"Weirdo" I say rolling my eyes heading towards COMC (Care of magical creatures) Sirius following.

"Only around you"

"Perv"

"Thanks?"  
"Not a compliment"

"Couldn't figure that myself"

"No Shit Sherlock!"

I say walking backwards, gaining a high five from Katie.

"What?"

"Go get a dictionary!"  
"I doubt it explains"

"A Urban dictionary Genius"

With that I turn and flounce (Katie's rubbing off on me.) down the hill.

* * *

**And another chapter! Now the wondertwins seem Mary-sue right now, and shall continue until I show some of their faults like-oops anyways-**

**I love power rangers7135 Thank you for reviewing.**

**I am terribly sorry as to being so late updating (almost a whole day!), I was quite busy with a truly wonderful Sirius/OC fic.**

**As soon as I get a review I might update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok-So I got a guest review so I'm posting but I would like to reply to this review.**

**Maggie, Thank you for the review first off, and I have noted your Admonishment. **

**I have pre-written a few chapters but I will try to edit them to make them more read-able. **

**I have no excuse for not correctly editing or correct punctuation. Also thank you for the tip, and truthfully, **

**I must be slipping (Or improving?) as you are the ****first person to tell me any truthful admonishment. Of course this is my first Harry Potter story so... Yeah thanks for the review**

* * *

_"Go get a dictionary!"_  
_"I doubt it explains"_

_"A Urban dictionary Genius"_

With that I turn and flounce (Katie's rubbing off on me.) down the hill.

Not many people take advanced COMC, but Sirius obviously thought it'd be easier then other classes and could slack off easier.

Professor Helda holds a pure gold unicorn in her arms.  
"O-" I cover Sirius' mouth as he begins to speak.

"Shut up you idiot! Unicorns don't like Males, they obviously have good taste" I say.

Professor Helda nods.

"Correct Ms. Woods, about Unicorns disliking Men. 10 points to Gryffindor"

The lesson continues with us girls petting the unicorn, soothing it while Sirius, and James hang back awkwardly, talking about god knows what, then fighting. Wish there was a spell to overhear conversations.

As the lessons ends Katie and I overhear the tail-end of the argument

"I don't like her!" Sirius says a dull flush creeping up his cheeks.

James laughs. "Yeah, you've never blushed over a girl before, and you so do" He says.

Katie butts in. "It appears as if you do, because A) Your flushing, B) You completely refuse the idea that you might like her, and C) well we girls never give you boys our secrets" Katie always has been like this.

Sirius considers it.

"Maybe I should make her jealous" He says

"DON'T MAKE HER JEALOUS!" We shout at the same time. They stare at us. We head up to divination, Remus, Lily and Peter joining our ranks.

"Making a girl jealous just pisses her off"

Lily moans "So True"

"Really?" James asks

"Yeah it is soo annoying and bitchy. Going after someone to show you like somebody else. Makes sense" I say sarcastically.

We climb up another staircase arguing about this until we reach our next lesson.

* * *

I wake up, and sit straight up.

It's Saturday! I jump out of bed and grab some clothes, a T-shirt, Leggings, shorts, sweatshirt and sneakers, a runner-girl look

I dress quickly then run downstairs to the great hall since our dormitory is already empty.

I slide in next to Katie Breathless. She's still wearing Pajamas.

"What?" She asks.

"Quidditch tryouts?" I ask her.

She drops her spoon and races out of the hall.

Lily laughs.

"Come on, lets get down to the pitch. I hear there having tryouts for announcer!" Lily says.

I set my Jaw and we walk down to the quidditch field. nobody's there yet, surprisingly.

"I think I'll fly a bit, calm my nerves" I say. Lily shrugs and I summon my broom.

It flies out of a window and down to me, and I get on it easily and take off.

The feeling of taking off in the early morning air exhilarates me, and I feel truly awake as I fly around the field.

"OI! KATIE GET DOWN HERE!" I glance down to see James and Sirius on the pitch, and see Lily in the stands.

I roll my eyes for being called Katie, but do a sudden nose dive for them.

They don't move as I barrel straight for them, but at the last second dive out of the way as I pull out inches from the ground. I screech to a stop laughing.

"Nichole?" James looks at me with wonder.

"Yeah? Just getting warmed up" I say.

"but you said you don't Play!" he says. I shrug

"I don't Play. I fly and win you idiot." I say. At this point James faints.

Or mocks it anyways falling into Sirius' arms, but Sirius sidesteps letting James fall onto the ground with a THUNK.

"Anyways I'm trying out for announcer" I say.

James continues to pester me as people enter for Gryffindor quidditch team tryouts, Pleading, asking, shocking, bribing, everything.

"Come on!" He says. Katie appears.

"What?" She asks

"She won't tryout for quidditch!" James says.

Katie snorts.

"Why would you want her? She's horrible, Terrible, absolutely dreadful, can't be a chaser to save her life" Katie says.

Against any of my brain that still had control and better judgment, I get angry.

"You think your so much better? Well I'll tryout for both positions, somebody else can commentate on Gryffindor games WHEN I get in" I say.

I stalk off to the stands where the rest of the possible team-mates wait. Luckily I'm dressed for this.

Katie smiles and then runs to the stands.

Beaters are first, then Keepers so Katie, and it's Chasers and I get against my own will nervous. Then I get the score of a lifetime.

Jilly Smith had been taunting me for the past hour, and she was in line for keeper.

Now she was just getting-well I can't explain how aggravating it was to hear her voice. She caught her first two shots, then made the mistake of shooting an insult at me.

I hit the ball so hard it flew perfectly through the hoop from across the field.

I was now a chaser.

* * *

**So... How was that? I will be searching for a Beta... Personally I think I might only need one for correcting grammar and such, as I already have quite a few friends I bounce my ideas off of (But the one I usually bounce my ideas off of is dyslexic, and ADHD and she'd never have the patience to be my Beta)**

**Anyways Review-**

**-Id65 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um-So I thought I had updated this last night but quite obviously not...**

**Sorry bout that?**

**Anyways thanks to my new Beta dear I love power rangers7135 for correcting my work! Ugh I am SUCH an idiot.**

* * *

THIRD PERSON.

It would not appear to most that Sirius Black was nervous, in fact to most he would seem his suave usual self, if not more confident.

But he was nervous.

James, his best friend could pick up on this as they sat at the great hall for breakfast on Monday.

"All right mate?" James asks concerned.

Sirius wanted to snap at James but he simply nodded.

Nicole and Katie walked in, fast arguing and sat across from each other, Nicole next to him and Katie next to James.

"So-Nichole. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asks in his usual voice, but James picks up the slight hitch.

Nicole stares at Sirius for a moment, then she and Katie erupt into laughter.

"R-Right Sirius. Nice joke" Nicole coughs out.

Sirius keeps his face calm but inside he's completely confused.  
"Come on, Don't want to be late for class." Nicole says. they get up, each grabbing some toast and a banana

"Sorry mate, she thought you where joking" James says giving Sirius a sympathetic look.

"Bu-" Sirius begins.

The bell rings, and they have to leave for class.

KATIE

I wait patiently as Mr. Foger explained what we would be doing this DADA lesson.

"Now, today we shall be studying-"

He pulls a curtain off of a large object to reveal a mirror.

James snorts.

"Mr. Foger, we're studying a Mirror?" He asks.

Mr. Foger nods.

"Why don't you take a try?" He asks James.

James strolls up but stops in his tracks dead motionless.

He cocks his head, smiling as if looking at somebody else.

Then he grins and pumps his fist in the air.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, please go to the other side of the classroom. Would anyone else like to try?" Mr. Foger asks.

A few people take a crack at it, and a line forms.

some people smile, some laugh, some stare intently, Others just freeze.

Eventually It's Nichole's turn, then mine, then Sirius'.

Nicole bravely marches up to the mirror, but stares at it and whips around, looking around the room wildly. then she slowly turns back to the mirror, and covers her mouth.

Tears start to fall down her face silently, and I rush over to her. she moves to the side and I see what she sees as we switch places.

What We both want most in the world.

Our Family.

Mom and dad seem a bit older but just as happy. George smiles and waves, and Cathleen holds hands with a guy, a baby in her arms.

Ava and Thomas are older, no longer a toddler and baby, now two children, though Thomas appears to be drawing closer to a mature age.

There's 2 small kids I don't recognize.

Our family, still alive, in the present day no doubt. I can smell the Cherry blossoms, and the smell of Hot dogs and well-Washington DC. It must be the cherry blossom festival, we went every year.

My face hardens.

"You can't still be angry at them" Nicole half pleads.

"I can"  
"But don't you feel-"

"it was their choice. Not ours"

"But What about-"

"Don't. Don't Nichole. We've been over this. I'm not forgiving them"

"But it wasn't their fault!" She says.

I stamp my foot.

"They could've not gone! They could've stayed home, They could've done anything but that! So in all reality it was their fault!" I say.

Then I run out of the classroom.

* * *

**There we go! Review People! REVIEW! I will also incorporate bunnies in the next few chapters.**

**Keep an eye out for bunnies.**

**-Id65 out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated I'm just-I don't know I'm kinda off right now, homework is homework and I don't have a real excuse for not updating cause I already had this written out... WTF Id65? You're probably going I'm just-Uhg! I won't try and explain how I feel**

* * *

I wanted to run after her, and Mr. Foger was frowning and muttering. "May I be excused?" I ask, tears still falling down on my face.  
Mr. Foger seems to notice my state.  
"Right, Mr. Black, please take Ms. Woods to the nurse for a calming potion," Mr. Foger orders. Sirius guides me by the arm.  
"So-What did you see?" He asks. I stay silent, and he pulled me into an empty classroom.  
*Note to self. Ask Dumbledore why there are so many empty abandoned classrooms if the dorms are so small*  
"Well?" He asks. I sigh.  
"Just give me some time okay? I need to process all of this," I say.  
He opens his mouth to (Probably) protest but obviously thinks better of it.  
"Fine, he said. Let's take you too Matron Roberts and go see if we can find your sister" Sirius says.  
I got a bad feeling I know where Katie is, but I do not mention it to Sirius.  
I am cooed over by a Matron Roberts and her assistant Nurse Pomfrey.  
"Wait. Can I talk to Nichole for a second?" Sirius asks.  
They oblige.  
"Do you know where Katie is?"

...

Dang it.  
"Yes" I say sighing.  
"Where?" He asks.  
"Owlry. She's probably sending a letter to-" I clamp my mouth shut.  
"To whom? It could be important," He says.  
I shook my head. "It's not. I know" He sighs  
*Note to self. Don't sigh so much, it appears to make everyone else sigh*  
"I'll go look for her." He says.  
He leaves not looking back at me.  
Matron Roberts comes back out. "Here you go," She says.  
I take a sip and spit it out.  
She sighs.  
"Nurse Pomfrey, please get some sweeting potion and some pumpkin juice," Matron Roberts says.  
Nurse Pomfrey adds something to my drink and hands it to me.  
I'm hesitant and she sighs.  
"Just drink it child, it does not tastes that bad"  
I drink it and it doesn't taste too bad.  
"Can I go now?" I ask.  
Nurse Roberts shakes her head.  
"Just lie calmly for a little while, at least until the lesson ends, you won't have anything better to do" She says.  
I must agree, so I lay calmly and stare at the ceiling in daydream.

* * *

I had eventually been released and Sirius has not appeared.  
Eventually he bursts in. "Excuse me Professor McGonagall but Professor Dumbledore has asked me to call Nichole Woods in," He says. Muttering and Professor Mc-whatever she allows me to leave and Sirius pull me into an empty space.  
*Note. You've missed a lot of classes Nichole. Tsk-Tsk*  
"Professor Dumbledore wants you to find your sister" I nod. Then I run off.  
I stand still and wonder where my dear sister has run off. I know. I run back to the classroom where we had, had our DADA class.  
"Professor. Where's the mirror?" I ask.  
"Why is this pertinent?"  
"It-just is-Oh fine orders of Dumbledore"  
"5th floor 6th classroom"  
I run off and find my way to an empty classroom with a mirror and my sister. I sit silently next to her.  
"I can't believe they're dead" Katie's voice is flat.  
"They are." I say.  
"Oh Nichole" Katie says.  
I lean up against her.  
"We'll be fine," I say.  
We sit in silence staring at that mirror for a long time.  
"Come on" I say. Then we get up and walk out, not looking back at our dead family.

* * *

**Soooo. How was that? Yeah so have a nice night! or whatever-as I said not very social life**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! When you have pre-written chapters you tend to update! Ugh I am such an idiot. Anyways guys enjoy!**

* * *

We somehow manage to reach Gryffindor tower. People look at us but we ignore them and head up to our dorm and flop on our beds.  
"Girls night?" Amelia asks. I nod weakly.  
Olivia produces a box full of nail polishes.  
Amelia boxes of chocolates and Lily a strange doll.  
"This is Dan," She says. I look at it.  
"And what does Dan do for a living?"  
"Get stabbed in the stomach. He's a stress reliever" Lily hands us each a bobby pin.  
"You my dear Lily are a violent woman"  
"Shut up"  
"Never"  
"I feel like crying,"  
I glance at Katie.  
"Me too" So we get in our Pjs and cry.  
It's a girl thing  
*Note to self. Why do girls in large groups always end up crying?*  
That is how we were found 5 minutes later as the 7th years come in because they were worried about us.  
Moreover, that, that my dears is how we were able to fit most of the girl population of Gryffindor into our dorm crying our eyes out.

I wake up.  
I am surrounded by girls of all ages, passed out on beds, under them, on the floor everywhere. I pick my way through them and walk downstairs. It's about 4 AM or so.

I hug my knees and watch the cold area outside.  
Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if-  
"If what?" I turn so fast I fall out of my windowsill and fall on the floor.  
James Potter leans up against the doorway.  
Great. Just great. Now I have two stalkers, as If one wasn't enough.  
"I'm no stalker, just heard you talking to yourself"  
Now my inner-voice thoughts box had been broken.  
"Are there such things?"  
I throw up my hands.  
"Did it occur to you I wanted to be alone when I rise at four in the morning I want to be alone?" I ask.  
He shrugs.  
"The whole castle is talking about you"  
I can feel my walls crumbling.  
"What did you see?"  
That is too much. I run out of the common room. I want to scream and shout.  
I run until I'm lost. I don't know where I am, I'm only aware of footsteps and a door.  
I swing it open and sneak in.  
And it brings me something I need.  
A room, with a fireplace and with comfortable chairs. I settle down in one and stare at the fire. somebody enters.  
"Quite remarkable this room. It gives what you ask for," James says casually.  
I sigh.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me," He says.  
"What if I don't want to tell you?" I ask. It's hard to choke out the words, as I'm about to cry.  
"Tell me. I won't tell anyone else. You look like you need to unload" James sits on a couch and looks at me with rapt attention.  
Therefore, I take a deep breath and tell him the story of my life.

* * *

**Is James being a sweetheart? Aww. That's adorable. Anyways how are you guys? Me? Hardcore lent fasting, I think one of my best friends has been avoiding me-I haven't seen her since what December? That or her parents really hate me.**

**Anyways guys REVIEW! Is it true you don't read my ANs?**

**-Id65 out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guuuyys! Sup? Yeah, yeah kill me now. Thanks to my beta I love power rangers7135!**

* * *

_"I'm not leaving until you tell me," He says._  
_"What if I don't want to tell you?" I ask. It's hard to choke out the words, as I'm about to cry._  
_"Tell me. I won't tell anyone else. You look like you need to unload" James sits on a couch and looks at me with rapt attention._  
_Therefore, I take a deep breath and tell him the story of my life._

* * *

Dear Grandfather,

I would enchant you with the rest of that week, and the three weeks after that but they where truthfully quite boring.

James was, yes gentler and less prankster once I told him, but he and I grew to close friends, practicing quidditch on the field and horsing around.

I gave him advice on Lily a lot, so the two of them where on slightly better terms. Since before us Lily hated the git and James wasn't helping himself out a lot.

Katie eventually joined our group, and then we simply fit together. We have one class with at least one of the boys, or Lily so we always have someone with us.

Now it's the month of October (As I'm sure you know), with frigid airs and bright leaves, and well Halloween. The leaves are so bright here you wouldn't believe.

Also as usual, could you care for this owl until it re-cooperates?

Tell Grandmother thank you for the offer, and I believe we should accept as we are running a bit low.

Love,

Nichole

* * *

I tied the letter to the owl's foot and look at his large amber eyes.

He's easily the largest owl here.

"Now, take this to Henry Thomas Woods Junior. I know he's in America but you're a big owl aren't you?" I feed him an owl treat and he eats it quickly.

He flies out the window and I run down the stairs from the owlry. I practically fly through the castle until I skid to a stop at the front steps.

"Send it?" She asks. I nod.

"Come on" I say. We head towards Hogsmeade for the first time. Lily catches up with us.

"Well?" I ask. She blushes but says

"He asked me yet again, and we were getting along!"

I raise my eyebrow at Katie and she nods, James has definitely warmed to her.

We walk around Hogsmeade. It's a small town with few shops, but we do stop by Gladrags for a while.

"What about this one?" She holds up a pair of boy shorts. I wrinkle my nose.

"After Sirius? No way" I say.

"Yoga pants?" She holds up a pair of black yoga pants I nod.

"Good. Now I think we need an owl" Katie says.

"The schools are fine but we keep on tiring them out" I add in. We walk to the Owl emporium.

"Excuse me, but do have any Great Grey Owls in stock?" I ask.

The woman at the counter looks up surprised, probably was expecting some ignorant Brits not polite well informed Americans. Hah!

"Yes in fact, we have one in stock right now" I follow her to a large owl cage.

It's a gorgeous grey (Duh) Owl, maybe the largest I've ever seen.

"Exceeds average size she does. She's very graceful though for her size and weight." The woman says with a hint of pride.

"We'll take her" Katie and I say in unison then-

"We have to stop doing this"

"It does make us sound like twins"

"Well... We are twins"

"This is so awesome!"

"So how much is she?" I ask as I turn to the counter.

"Well she herself is 25 Galleons; she is on the endangered list. If you want a full pack, you can pay 50 galleons and you'll get free food for life, along with replacements for cages and such." she says showing us a brochure.

I hand it to Katie, who reads it.

"No thanks, just the owl and a cage" Katie says.

It's 30 galleons, (5 extra for the cage) and we leave.  
"Well what have we here?"

* * *

**Okey-dokey! How are we? Good, Good.**

**I apologize I am the laziest worst person on earth.**

**...Well I wouldn't of written this if I was, or joined fanfiction, or even bothered to continue this story... Well you get the point!**

**Anyways, without further adieu,**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**And yes, that was on purpose. ta-ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys-No you have no excuse to murder me as I HAVE a good exuse as to why I haven't updated, I got a mild case of menangitis, which means senstivity to light, headaches, hard to focus-all the shebang. So I'm giving you what I have, as I won't be updating until this wears off.**

**Shout out to I love power rangers7135**

* * *

_"No thanks, just the owl and a cage" Katie says._  
_That's 30 galleons and we leave._  
"Well what have we here?" A guy I don't know smirks at me. I note his tie is silver and green, Slytherin.  
"I'm Ferdinand. And you are looking very fine American" I get his undertone.  
I raise an eyebrow.  
"And you're one annoying twat" Sirius says.  
"Oh here's Sirius! That makes two" I say.  
Ferdinand smirks.  
"Oh don't think you're above the level." Katie says.  
"Why Nichole! That's not nice!" Sirius says  
"I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter."  
Katie laughs. "BURN!" We high-five and walk past them.  
"That was weird and never happened" I say  
"What never happened?" Katie asks with a smile.  
We go to the Three Broomsticks, and meet up with Lily.  
"Remus! James!" Katie calls.  
Lily groans.  
"You'll have to start tolerating them" I say.  
They walk over.  
"hey Evans!" James says.  
"Uhg" She says.  
Sirius sits down next to me.  
"Oh my God! What happened to you?" I ask.  
He's sporting a fine black eye. I take katies water glass and my handkerchief, dousing the cloth in cold water and dabbing it on his eye.  
He grimaces.  
"You should see Ferdinand" He says.  
"Why'd you go fighting him?" I ask. he stiffens.  
"I mean why where you in a fight with him" I correct.  
"eh. He was being his usual self. A sleazy womanizer" Sirius says.  
Lily, Katie, and I snort.  
"what?" He asks.  
"He must be horrible" I say. Black has a-Reputation.  
"Actually he is, He makes Black look like a virgin saint" Lily says.  
"That's not nice!" Sirius says,  
"I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter."  
Sirius, Katie and I look at each other and burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
Lily asks defensively.  
"I used that exact line less then fifteen minutes ago" I choke out.  
We all start cracking up.

"I like your owl" Lily says as we collapse in the dormitory.  
"Thanks." I say.  
"Let's test him out" Katie says.  
We take him up to the owlry and send him out, with a quick letter,

Dear Grandfather,  
We bought this owl in town, and she will be much more useful and easier to use then school owls. Please send both owls back, but know we will be using Minerva to reply.  
Love,  
Katie.

We alternate writing a lot so it is easier for us, and our grandparents hear from us equally.

* * *

**Whoops-realized professor McGongall and the owl are named the same thing-I was borrowing the name from greek mythology lol. well I have to go like-pass out I got 4 hours of sleep-I was up late PJ RPing lol. Anyways bye guys!  
**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to I love power rangers7135 for reviewing!**_

**HELLO peoples! Soooo... *Crickets* It's almost summer? Meaning I get into a schedule of writing every day? Which I am trying to do right now!**

**But yeah-I forgot to write and lazed into a horrible procedure of studying for about a trillion tests-and helping one of my best friends pack cause she's moving and all the shebang.  
**

**Thanks to my beta I love power rangers7135 (Who I also forgot to send this chapter to-so next time you read this it might be different)**

* * *

KATIE

I sigh as I eat my breakfast.

"Whats wrong my dear Kit-Kat?" Nichole asks.

"Life is boring" I say.

"Boring?" Sirius indignantly says while James spits out his drink.

"We've done FIVE pranks in the past week!" James says.

"Exactly. No need for so many pranks if it wasn't boring" I say.

Remus sits down.

"Hello. What's happening over here?" He asks.

"She-the horrible girl she is, thinks that this is BORING!" James says dramatically.

"When we've done so many pranks this week too!" Sirius adds.

"We need entertainment" Nichole says smiling.

Sirius and James share a look.

"You want entertainment?" James asks.

"Hakuna Matata" Sirius begins.

"Oh no!" I groan.

Sirius jumps up on the table, and James does the same.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase" James begins

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze" Sirius sings

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" James starts dancing, and everybody is looking at our table. Nichole starts giggling.

"It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata" They sing together. Lily slips into the seat next to me.

"They're crazy!" She whispers

"Exactly" I say back.

"Why, when he was a young wizard" James says

"When I was a young WIZARD!" Sirius sings deeply

"Very nice" James says

"Thanks" Sirius replies

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, He could clear the tube after every meal" James sings.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned, And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind... And oh, the shame" Sirius Sings dramatically, placinga hand on his heart.

"He was ashamed" James adds in

"Thoughta changin' my name" Sirius winks at Nicole-no idea why though

"Oh, what's in a name?" James asks

"And I got downhearted," Nichole tries to push Sirius over to no avail.

"How did you feel?" James spreads his arms wide.

"Every time that I-" Sirius begins. James rushes over and clamps his mouth shut, stepping in my oatmeal.

"Sirius, not in front of the kids," James says

"Oh sorry" Sirius says.

"Guess what he was going to say" Lily says in a way that says don't guess at all.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze" The two of them start tap dancing as best they can, and the teachers table is to dissolved in laughter to stop them. They pull up Nichole.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" She sings.

"Yeah, sing it, kid" Sirius puts in, and Nichole shoves him.

"It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata" They all sing. I roll my eyes and put my head on the table saying

"Why me Why me Why me?" I repeat the mantra softly.

"Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata" They sing loudly as possible, and everyone

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" Nichole starts dancing.

"It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata" James tries to pull Lily up, and she kicks him in return sending him toppling backwards, Nichole and Sirius laugh but continue while James gets up.

"Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata." James climbs back onto the table.

"Hakuna Matata" They bow, and their reception is a mix of cheers and boos.

Then the three of them jump off the table and resume eating what they didn't trample like it was nothing new.

"How was that for entertainment?" James asks.

"Can I un-see that? Please?" I ask.

* * *

**Shoot me it's short. I just needed a bit of quirkiness in there and this is the awesomest way to do it-also I'm stuck in an RP where there are 5 crazy fangirls who all love disney (Not saying I don't sing along but they like really love it) **

**Now I must go to the bowels we refer to as COLLEGE and help my sister get all her stuff loaded up to come back home for the summer. Yay! I've missed her. Not her health regime-(I am going to eat unhealthy. No one can change my awesomeness) But her. Anyways peeps. TOODLES!  
**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**REVIEW (Pwease?)**


End file.
